Jericho
Jericho is the unusually large former companion of Lyle, who he served loyally until Lyle turned his back on him in favor of a young Aldain. Early Life Prior to any adventuring, Jericho served as a city guard for various cities in Taldor with his goal being to represent a beacon of justice in all places he watched over. He took the law very seriously, learning the laws of various different lands, under various different Kings in both Taldor and Qadira so that he was never one to be legally fooled. With his unmistakable silver plate mail, his appropriately sized Greatsword, and his signature tone of voice, Jericho quickly became a popular, recognizable figure in the communities he was involved in. Jericho had mixed feelings about such small town fame, as he didn't want such a thing to get in the way of how effectively he was able to perform his duties. Death, Resurrection One afternoon in one of the smaller Taldor cities he was guarding, there was a nobleman's convoy that was attacked and sparked a city-wide riot over the riches that the convoy contained. Jericho was sent out to restore order, but ended up getting shot down from afar by a bandit gunslinger. Riots continued and soon enough, more dead bodies were added to the pile in which a dead Jericho now laid. Later into the evening, a sorcerer in brown robes who'd been waiting for the proper time to strike was now making his way to the nobleman's convoy that was, up until this point, unsuccessfully plundered by anyone. He was shot at from afar but managed to go into cover unharmed. It was then that he looked to the dead bodies around the convoy and spotted Jericho's unusually large stature, choosing to reanimate him with the help of blood magic. With this magic he ordered Jericho to round up the contents of this convoy, including a powerful mage's staff which he sensed and was the sole inspiration of his approach on the convoy. Jericho was shot at several times to no avail and the sorcerer quickly struck down the bandit that had killed so many others, before receiving the staff and other riches from Jericho. After the success of the plunder, the sorcerer introduced himself to Jericho's reanimated corpse as Lyle. Once they were no longer under duress, Lyle, with the aid of his new staff, was able to conjure an even more powerful reanimation spell that bound Jericho's soul into a single golden ring that he would wear on his finger. With that ring, it essentially granted life as if he'd never died that, if removed, would immediately revert his body back to being as dead as he would normally be without it. Adventures With Lyle Discovering Aldain, Separating From Lyle Involvement in Tian Xia A little over a decade after his separation from Lyle, Jericho received a letter from a mysterious benefactor who asked for the assistance of his particular skill set for a job that involved stealing back priceless goods and artifacts from criminals that stole them in the first place. It was here that Jericho met Sigmund, Okrim Lefort, Narsus, and many others. During their first planned heist for very valuable, magic literature, Jericho was confronted by Lyle and a now full grown Aldain who had the intention of removing him from the picture. Upon seeing how far gone Lyle's brainwashing had effected Aldain, Jericho instead decided to put up no fight. Instead, Jericho got what was decidedly the last laugh by removing the magical ring that sustained his life, causing him to turn into decayed bone dust almost instantly and stealing away any opportunity for Lyle to kill his estranged and long time foe. To add to his triumph over Lyle, Jericho tossed a Rune of Teleportation on the piece of Literature he was setting out to steal, making his former master unable to get his own hands on it. Little did Jericho know, however, that the individual on his team that he'd just sent the literature to was working for Eezel and Lyle all along. Trivia It is believed that Jericho isn't even his real name, as it was one that was later given to him by Lyle. Jericho now goes by this given name solely because he's unable to remember his actual name. Category:Player Characters